XVIII
by MomolovesKai
Summary: Ni la muerte podría llevarse a su trofeo, a su verano. Ni la peor de las bestias tampoco.


_**Buenas gente~**_

_Hoy vengo con algo de Harry Potter. Estoy retomando este fandom poco a poco porque me da muy buenos recuerdos. Este pequeño shot está hecho para cumplir con el desafío de Primrose Evergreen, del topic del foro de Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus, que (y cito textualmente) pedía: "que, inspirándose en el soneto XVIII de Shakespeare, escriba sobre el final de curso (en el vestíbulo) y que haga su aparición Draco Malfoy." No estoy realmente segura de si me he podido apegar bien a la petición, pero quiero pensar que si. Igualmente, espero que guste aunque sea un poco n_n Dicho esto, ya os dejo con el shot~_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Harry Potter y sus personajes son de J.K Rowling, los OC son de mi invención._

* * *

"_¿Por qué igualarte a un día de verano_

_si eres más hermosa y apacible?_

_El viento azota los capullos mayos_

_y el término estival no tarda en irse;_

_si a veces arde el óculo solar,_

_más veces su dorada faz se nubla_

_y es norma que, por obra natural_

_o del azar, lo bello al fin sucumba._

_Mas no se nublará tu estío eterno_

_ni perderá la gracia que posee,_

_ni te tendrá la muerte por trofeo_

_si eternas son las líneas donde creces:_

_Habiendo quien respire y pueda ver,_

_todo esto sigue vivo y tú también."_

_Shakespeare, Soneto XVIII_

* * *

Draco apoyó ambas manos en el barandal de piedra y miró al cielo. Durante todo el día se había mantenido de un fresco azulado veraniego, pero desde hacía un par de horas unas horribles nubes negras amenazaban y cumplían para taparlo con la misma lentitud con la que un lethifold engulle a su presa.

Las zonas clareadas por el sol (aún) parecían llenas de vida, rezumantes de una frescura típica por aquellos lares, una frescura que hacía años Draco no podía apreciar. Giró un poco el rostro, mirando el gran castillo que se erigía tras él, cómo un monstruo de piedra rebosante de magia. Al volver a posar su vista sobre el paisaje que le ofrecía el lugar, algo en su corazón se estrechaba y encogía de tal forma que le hacía daño. Apenas podía comparar lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel instante con lo que observaba, con las zonas que las nubes ya tapaban con su oscuridad.

_Cómo si todo perdiera la alegría y la vida que tenía._

Se llevó el puño cerrado a los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras escuchaba las risas de los alumnos comenzar a resonar por el vestíbulo. Buscaba las palabras adecuadas, las palabras más difíciles que jamás pensó que podría pronunciar. No era porque su vida no hubiera sufrido más de un peligro, que va, sino que no quería enfrentarse a lo que podría ocurrir si no salía de esta. Cararraj…Potter (se tenía que corregir siempre, se lo había prometido a ella) le había prometido que si ocurría cualquier signo que la alejase de él, le enviaría un patronus.

El recordaba en ese momento sus finales de curso cómo si fuera ayer, cuando era un idiota que se metía con quién le diese la gana y no se preocupaba por otra cosa que no fuese él y sus propios intereses. Recordaba cómo recorría aquel amplio vestíbulo con sus andares de pavo real, cómo le recordaba de vez en cuando su esposa, escoltado por Goyle, Zabini, Pansy y, que en paz descanse, Crabbe. Pero desde que él había sido un mocoso rubio y algo malcriado ya había llovido mucho, diecinueve largos años, y todo había cambiado en cierta forma. Al menos las conversaciones no se centraban en una guerra inminente que esperaba estallar como una mina anti-persona ni de ningún mago tenebroso con aires de grandeza y dispuesto a hacer un genocidio en masa por unos ideales absurdos. Se centraban en grupos de música, en si a este o esta le gustaba tal o pascual, en si qué cabrón el de Pociones que me a puesto un Aceptable. Eran otros tiempos, eran otra generación que se había encargado de sepultar los restos de una generación marcada. Eran cómo el sol que luchaba contra las nubes en aquel momento para que no lo ocultasen y mantener aquel cielo de principios de verano.

—¿Tío Draco?

Aquella voz le resonó en el pecho con fuerza y despacio se dio la vuelta, recuperando su regia compostura, su impasible rostro. Pero al ver aquellos ojos verdes se le atoraron las palabras. Era su viva imagen, era su clon de no ser por sus ojos. Una muchachito de unos trece años se acercó a la muchacha de melena rubia que miraba a su tío, comenzando a asustarse. ´

—Eh, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué está el tío aquí? —preguntó el chico agitando su corto cabello castaño claro. Sus ojos tan grises como los propios brillaban curiosos.—¿Qué ocurre tío?

Y al ver aparecer al menor de los Potter junto a Scorpius, supo que lo tenía que decir de una vez por todas. Albus miró a su tío con expresión confusa mientras que su hermana Lily apoyaba una mano sobre su hombro y hacía lo mismo con James. Scorpius quiso decir algo, pero vio la sombra que tenían los usualmente brillantes ojos de su padre.

—Vuestra madre está en San Mungo—el color que había en los rostros de los niños desapareció. Sabía cuál sería la siguiente pregunta que vendría, pero no quiso oírla.—Está grave niños, _muy _grave. La han trasladado desde Rumanía hace unas horas.

Lily se refugió apegando a sus hermanos a sí misma, cómo si así los protegiera. Los ojos de Albus se llenaron de lágrimas rápidamente y se ocultó en el pecho de su hermana mayor. James en cambio se adelantó por ellos un poco. Scorpius lo miró fijamente.

—Has venido para llevarnos al hospital, ¿cierto? —ese niño no se parecía ni pizca a Potter, era ágil a la hora de pensar. —¿Qué haremos con el equipaje?

—¡Padre! —Draco alzó la vista antes de poder contestar, viendo a su hija mayor mirarle de forma interrogativa. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Kreacher, Libana—pronunció sin mirar a Narcissa. Dos elfos aparecieron al instante. —Quiero que llevéis todas las pertenencias de los niños a la Mansión de Wiltshire, padre ya lo sabe.

—Sí amo Draco, lo que usted ordene—Libana, con sus grandes ojos castaños miró preocupada a su anciano compañero, que lloraba a moco tendido, antes de que ambos desapareciesen con las pertenencias de los cinco niños.

—Lilianne…—Scorpius había puesto al tanto a su hermana mayor y esta intentó poner la mano en el hombro de su más acérrima rival, pero ésta la sacudió con un desprecio digno de una sangrepura.

Draco mantuvo el semblante serio y se dirigió hacia junto a los cinco muchachos hacia el despacho de la directora para poder usar la red Flu directamente para llegar más rápido a San Mungo.

Aquel lugar dónde, para él, el verdadero significado del verano estaba consumiéndose.

Al llegar, todo son lágrimas, preguntas, caos. Madre les calma a todos, incluso a los pequeños Hugo y Bonnie, que lloran a moco tendido ambos. Pero a él mismo no lo puede calmar nadie, no cuando siente que su alma está resquebrajándose a cada segundo que pasa.

Las horas pasan y él se mantiene atento, a la espera de cualquier noticia. A su mente vuelven los recuerdos de aquel primer verano que compartieron. Mientras en su cabeza fluyen los recuerdos, por fin ve como el astro rey, aquel que les ilumina se apaga. Se apaga por las nubes negras, se tapa por el manto de estrellas ocultas que cada noche le obliga a dormir si se puede decir así.

Es entonces cuando por fin les dejan verla y él se queda el último. Sabe perfectamente que estará tan anestesiada que no será capaz de reconocer a nadie, pero él espera. Madre sale con los niños y se trasladan todos a Wiltshire. Potter decide ir a por café y Draco sabe que es para que esté a solas con ella.

Y al verla demacrada, tendida en aquella cama llena de tubos y aparatos que él mismo no sabe cómo se llaman, se dice que incluso de aquella forma sigue siendo su sol de verano. Aquel sol cálido que le hace ser mejor persona, aunque él piense que ya no tiene remedio alguno. Ni el peor de los desastres, se dice de nuevo, podrá acabar con ella ni con la belleza que él sabe que tiene.

Mira con aprensión el hueco dónde su pierna izquierda debería estar y siente como las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos. El trozo que le queda, al menos la mitad del muslo, sabe que está vendado y bien curado. Los brazos los tiene llenos de cortes y heridas, las ojeras muy marcadas por la palidez y un tajo en su mejilla. Sus perfectos labios, a su parecer, marcados por una rotura sin importancia.

_Los dragones son bestias de temer_ se dijo de nuevo acariciando con miedo su mano. El pelo platino le caía a ambos lados del rostro, largo y algo sucio. Había perdido mucha sangre, había perdido una pierna y si no mejoraba de aquí a un par de días…perdería la vida.

—Hermano…—fue un susurro tan débil que a Draco le costó comprender que había salido de los labios algo marchitos de la mujer que estaba tumbada en la cama. —No veas que dragones hay en Rumanía…

Y las lágrimas cayeron sin tener quién las detuviese. Se había concienciado en que si la perdía, él la mantendría viva con su recuerdo, mantendría vivo cada pequeña cosa que ella hubiese dado aquel podrido mundo en el que vivían. No permitiría que la muerte se quedase con lo que alguien tan puro como su hermana había hecho. No mientras hubiese alguien que le recordase que si todo aquello se mantenía vivo, él también lo estaba a pesar de su falta.

—Idiota…—masculló entre dientes, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Me llamas idiota…? Eres tú el que llora, majadero…

El silencio volvió después de aquello debido a la cantidad estratosférica de anestesia que circulaba por su cuerpo. Se mantuvo a su lado hasta que vio cómo padre se asomaba a la puerta. Después de todos los años que habían pasado, mantenía su porte elegante, su cabellera plateada después de perder cualquier rastro del rubio y sus fríos ojos mercurio.

—Lynx Malfoy, niña idiota…—masculló Lucius haciéndole una caricia con el dorso de la mano. —¿Quieres que me vaya para el otro barrio tan pronto?

Draco se marchó de San Mungo con aquello último en su cerebro resonando. Al día siguiente lo único que podía hacer era mirar a través del ventanal cómo el sol volvía a resplandecer con fuerza, como el verano recobraba fuerzas poco a poco y se convertía de nuevo en una estación de cambios, de ajetreo, de niños que no están internados en un colegio a cientos de kilómetros.

Y con el paso de los días, el sol deja de hacerle competencia, y a las semanas, ya no es rival alguno para ella. Cuando entra por la puerta de la mansión Malfoy de Wiltshire apoyada en un bastón y con una pierna metálica en sustitución de la real.

Ni eso le quitará a su verano. Ni eso le quitará su belleza.

Aquel dragón idiota no fue capaz de llevarse por delante a su otra mitad y si había salido de esta, saldría de todas las siguientes que se atreviesen a venir.

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
